1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing line guide mechanism, and particularly to a spinning reel fishing line guide mechanism attached to the tip of a first rotor arm and the tip of a second rotor arm for pivoting between a fishing line guide position and a fishing line release position in order to guide a fishing line onto a spool.
2. Background Art
The spinning reels normally include a fishing line guide mechanism configured to guide a fishing line onto a spool. The fishing line guide mechanism is attached to the tip of a first rotor arm and the tip of a second rotor arm. The fishing line guide mechanism is configured to rotate together with a rotor. The fishing line guide mechanism is allowed to pivot between a fishing line release position and a fishing line guide position. The fishing line guide mechanism thus configured to include a pair of a first bail support member and a second bail support member, a fixation shaft, a fixation shaft cover, a bail and a line roller. The fixation shaft is fixed to the tip of the first bail support member with one of the axial ends thereof. The fixation shaft cover is fixed to the other of the axial ends of the fixation shaft. The bail is attached to the fixation shaft cover with one of the ends thereof. The line roller is supported by the fixation shaft. One of the ends of the bail is inserted and fixed into the fixation shaft cover, whereas the other of the ends of the bail is attached to the tip of the second bail support member.
In the spinning reel including the aforementioned fishing line guide mechanism, a handle is rotated while the bail is pivoted rotated to the fishing line guide position for winding the fishing line onto the spool. The fishing line is led to and makes contact with the outer peripheral surface of the line roller through the fixation shaft cover while being led by the bail. While led by the line roller, the fishing line changes its direction and is wound around the outer periphery of the spool.
For example, Publication of Japan Patent No. 3934512 discloses a fishing line guide mechanism of the aforementioned type. In the fishing line guide mechanism, a bail includes a rod portion and a plate portion. The rod portion which has a rod shape is fixed to a second bail support member with one end thereof. The plate portion which has a plate shape is smoothly continued to the rod portion with one end thereof. Further, the other end of the plate portion is inserted into a groove portion formed in a fixation shaft cover. The plate portion is thereby smoothly continued to the fishing line guide side portion of the fixation shaft cover with the other end thereof. The fixation shaft cover includes the groove portion that the end thereof is opened as a slit. The bail plate portion is inserted into the groove portion for smoothly continuing to the fishing line guide side portion of the fixation shaft cover and an opposite portion thereto. No step is herein produced between the fixation shaft cover and the bail due to the structure that the bail is smoothly continued to the fishing line guide side of the fixation shaft cover. Therefore, such the fishing line guide mechanism has fewer chances to get the fishing line get stuck in with a portion between the fixation shaft cover and the bail.
In the well-known fishing line guide mechanism, the bail is smoothly continued to the fishing line guide side portion of the fixation shaft cover. This prevents the fishing line from being easily get stuck in with the portion between the fixation shaft cover and the bail. However, the plate portion of the bail is inserted into the groove portion opened on the end of the fixation shaft cover. In other words, the plate portion is inserted into the groove portion and is disposed on the end of the fixation shaft cover. The fishing line may be get stuck in with the area.